


A Texan Visits Gravity Falls

by anyarally



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse, some gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: This story takes place before Ford came back through the portal. Grunkle Stan's friend from Texas comes, and she brings her twelve year old daughter Phoebe. Dipper and Mabel become friends with Phoebe fast, but what will happen when Bill gets entered into the equation?Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any band/tv show references in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was trying to find the code to the laptop and Mabel was working on her puppets when Grunkle Stan yelled across the room, "Hey kids! Come in here! I need to tell ya somethin'!"

Both the kids went into the TV room where Stan was sitting on his big yellow recliner and they sat on the floor facing him.

"I just wanted to let you two knuckleheads know that tomorrow my friend Emily and her daughter Phoebe are coming to town soon and they'll be staying with us. Phoebe's about your age, so, you know, maybe you guys'll get along. Oh. And I forgot to mention. We would be visiting them ourselves but... they live in Texas."

"Why can't we go to Texas?" Dipper asked, tilting his head just a bit.

"Yeah! Aren't there cows and horses and," Mabel gasps, "FRINGE?!"

"Well, I've been banned in that state so that's why we can't go there. And, Mabel, that may be what it's like in  _some_ parts of Texas but... well, you'll see. Anyway, I just wanted to, uh, to-"

"Inform us?" Dipper interrupted.

"Uh, sure. You kiddos should go back up to your room. I've got to, uh-"

_And now returning to The Duchess Approves Part 2: The Duchess' daughter_

Both the twins start laughing and Stan turned red as a tomato as they went upstairs.

**o0O0o Time Skip-The Next Day o0O0o**

The doorbell rang. Both the kids and Stan were watching Ducktective together and Mabel and Dipper simultaneously yelled "Not it!"

Stan then replied with "Don't care. Dipper, go get the door."

Dipper sighed, closed the laptop and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw a girl with short dyed green hair, a mostly black Nirvana t-shirt, black pants and black combat boots. Not to mention her green plaid button up around her waist, her black choker with the Batman symbol on it and a dark grey beanie. At this point, Dipper had been staring for a long time. He had never seen anyone like  _that_  in Gravity Falls. Or Piedmont. He would think of a third option, but his family didn't really travel much.

"Hey. Dipper, right? I'm Phoebe. My mom's getting stuff from the car. Do you think y'all can show me where our room is so I can show her where to bring it?"

"Uh... sure." Dipper awkwardly replied. "GRUNKLE STAN!"

"What, kid?" Stan asked after walking in.

"Phoebe wants to know where her room is."

"Oh. Sure. Come on in! I'll show ya around!" Stan said just before he led Phoebe to her and her mom's temporary room.

**Phoebe's POV**

Phoebe and her mom had gotten all packed into their room in the Mystery Shack. Phoebe was sitting on her air mattress thinking while her mom was on her bed putting up posters.

'I can't believe we're really doing this.' Phoebe thought. 'Now all we have the option to do is either sit around or go to that Lazy Susan's Diner place I saw on the way. I mean, at least the driving is over. But I'm still away from all my friends and most of my family. And it's all because of him. That lying, no good, son of a- no. I shouldn't even be thinking about him right now. We'll hopefully be back home by the end of the summer. Hopefully. And then we can go back to doing all the things we used to. Then we can go back home.'

"You okay there, hun bun? You seem really... distant."

"Nothing, mom. Just... thinking."  
  
  


Phoebe's T-Shirt of the Day:

     


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoebe's POV**

Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Wendy and Phoebe were all hanging out in the TV room. Dipper was sitting on his bed in the attic, still failing to guess the password to the laptop while the rest were sitting on the floor working on Mabel's puppet show. While they were doing this everyone was asking Phoebe tons of questions.

"Where in Texas do you live?" Mabel eagerly queried.

"The capitol. Austin." Phoebe replied not quite as eagerly.

"What grade are you in?" Candy questioned.

"After this summer, 10th." Phoebe replied, somewhat distracted.

"What's your favorite band?" Wendy asked.

Finally, something she wanted to answer. "Well, that's a tough one. Probably a tie between the Beastie Boys and Green Day."

"Sweet! Mine's probably Wood Grain on Everything. Lesser known, but still a great band." Wendy responded.

"Cool! Is it on YouTube? I could totally check it out la-"

"What's your favorite show?" Grenda interrupted.

"Cartoon: Adventure Time. Live Action: Firefly. Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist."

Oh and I forgot to mention this earlier: today Phoebe was wearing a grey Fullmetal Alchemist t-shirt and a long black skirt with the same beanie as yesterday and a dragon choker. No plaid today.

"What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Cosplaying, drawing and reading mostly."

"What's your middle name?"

There was a slight pause. A quick look of terror flashed through Phoebe's eyes. "Um, earth to Phebz?" Mabel asked her.

"Oh! Uhhh... actually, I think I'm going to go talk to Dipper for a bit. My middle name brings up some, uh, bad memories."

And with that, Phoebe ran up to the attic. Once she got there, quietly walked in and closed the door. Then she asked Dipper "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Uh, h-hi Phoebe! I didn't see you there. I'm just trying to figure out the code to this laptop."

"Oh, uh, cool. What for?"

"It mighty actually have secrets related to the author and I found it in a bunker and it was super awesome and I'm ranting aren't I?"

"No don't worry about it! I sound exactly the same when I meet someone with similar interests at a ComicCon."

"ComicCon?"

"Oh dear lord you've never been?! Oh my god well don't worry I'll tell you all about it later. But first, let's get to work on this laptop!"

"Wait, what? Was that my dream fantasy or did someone just ask  _me_ to help with cracking the code to the laptop? Aw, man did I say that out loud what am I doing I can't han-"

"Shh. Let's just work. I'll read, you type." Phoebe interrupted, with good reason of course.

Dipper sighed, calmed down and they both started working on cracking the code to the laptop.  
  
  
  


**Phoebe's T-Shirt of the Day:**

     


	3. Chapter 3

While they were sitting and working on cracking the code to the laptop, they talked about many, many things.

At first, Dipper pretty much only told Phoebe about the crazy things that have happened to him and Mabel here in Gravity Falls. But then he even started sharing about Piedmont too. About his parents, about his friends, even about his bullies.

Him talking about bullies lead to two things:

Dipper showing Phoebe the birthmark on his forehead

and

Phoebe telling Dipper about  _her_ bullies.

Phoebe told him all about the kids at her old school. How they pushed her, both physically and mentally. They would scream at her and push her to the ground on the playground. Her mascot was a bear, but she would never consider herself one. Everyone else was. Except a couple people, that is. She had a few friends. Only a few, but at least she had them.

Eli and Scarlet were pretty much all she had other than internet friends and her mom. They helped her through everything.  _They_ were the ones Phoebe missed the most. From home, that is.

Phoebe told Dipper  _all_ of this. And while she may have told Dipper a lot, she didn't tell him much about her family. There was a couple trips to Dallas ComicCon with her mom in there, but that's about it. During the conversation, they actually forgot about working on the laptop.

As you may have noticed by now, Phoebe doesn't talk much at first. But once she gets going, she's  _really talking_. Eventually, Phoebe looked down at her wrist, realized she didn't have a watch on, then took out her phone and realized she had been talking for quite a long while.

"Let's uh, get back to work on cracking this code. Sorry for talking for so long. I haven't really had anyone to talk to lately." Phoebe awkwardly let Dipper know, rubbing her left arm with her right as she spoke.

"No, it's completely fine, Phoebe! I liked talking to you! I actually needed to get some stuff out too." Dipper replied.

Awkward silence.

 _More_ awkward silence.

"Ha. Uh, let's actually get to work then." Phoebe said.

"Yeah..."

Then they got back to work on the laptop, all the while making witty and nerdy jokes along the way. They sure were having fun, weren't they? Well, all good things must come to an end, am I right?

At about 9:45, Mabel eventually came up from working on the puppets and immediately passed out. Phoebe and Dipper didn't notice though, they were too busy with the laptop.

At about 11:30, Phoebe noticed that Dipper was getting very tired. He was yawning and kept on almost falling asleep.

"Dipper?" Phoebe asked, startling Dipper back awake.

Dipper jumped back up "Yes?" Dipper replied, trying to be cool.

"You seem really tired. How about you go to sleep and I keep on workin' on this little guy."

"No, I'll be fine."

Phoebe gave him a look that clearly said  _don't you lie to me_.

"Really!" Dipper suddenly replied, "And did you just call the laptop 'little guy'?"

"Yes, yes I did. All computers are my friends," she glared at the laptop, "even if they  _are_ being frustrating." Phoebe harshly added.

"Anyway... I'll be fine. Really."

"Well, I don't believe you. You should go to bed."

Dipper sighed. "Fine. But if I'm going to bed you should too. Hey, how come you don't seem tired at all?"

"True fangirls need no sleep. I'll be fine. Besides I really like working on this type of thing." Phoebe told Dipper with a reassuring smile.

"Well, ok. But you should go in the living room or your room or something. Mabel wakes up really easily." Dipper said, thinking of his summer reading.

"Ok. I'll be in the living room. My mom wakes up at the drop of a pin."

"Sounds good. Well, goodnight!" Dipper waved goodbye as Phoebe left his room and then he went to bed. Phoebe went down to the living room and set up the laptop and their book of eight character codes.

She tried about three more codes and then the entire screen started flashing red

"TOO MANY FAILED ENTRIES. INITIATE DATA ERASE IN FIVE MINUTES," the computer warned.

"Holy fucking shit! Oh, I mean,  _aw man_! I only have one more try?! What am I gonna tell Dipper?! I can't mess this up for him!" Phoebe frantically remarked. She stood up and started pacing back and forth when everything turned black and white. 

" _Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate._ " An unknown voice taunted. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?!" Phoebe yelled toward the unknown voice.

A yellow triangle with one eye appeared wearing a bow tie and a top hat that was floating just above his head, "Oh I'm  _so_  glad you asked! The name's Bill Cipher!" The triangle, Bill, gleefully responded.

"Ok! Where are we!? Why's everything black and white!?  _What_ are you!? Are you a protagonist or an antagonist!?" Phoebe yelled, sounding more like accusations than questions.

"Yeesh, kid, relax! We wouldn't want to run out of time, now would we?" Bill taunts her.

"Aw shit you're right!" Phoebe yells as she runs to the laptop, noticing it's at four minutes now.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? But anyway, to answer your questions! We're in the mindscape! The mindscape is black and white. I'm a dream demon! And... you'll have to decide that." Bill cheerfully explained to Phoebe.

"Okay... well, why are you  _here_  of all places?" Phoebe asked, motioning to the puppet-cluttered room around her (courtesy of Mabel).

"Well, you see,  _Phoebe Davis_ , I'm  _here_  to make a deal with you. I was planning on offering it to good ol' Pine Tree, but he seems to care about you enough for this to work too." Bill

"H-how did you know my name?" Phoebe frantically asked as she looked over at the timer, 3:15, "Actually, it doesn't matter. W-what's the deal?" Phoebe stuttered.

"I'm  _so_  glad you asked! I'll help you with your little  _laptop_  problem and all I ask in return is one tiny puppet!" Bill offered.

"A puppet? Really, that's all? Well, I don't know, Mabel told me this play she's workin' on means a lot to her, plus Dipper would probably be really upset." Phoebe considered.

"Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay for the secrets to the universe," Bill taunted, his last word echoing, "Besides, what has the Pines family really done for you? Oh, that's right,  _everything_. They let you and your mother have a place to stay where your stepdad can't find you. They trusted you when no one else would. They gave you access to all their most...  _trusted_  things," as he talked, moments flashed over his triangular body, "This could be your way of, what's that you mortals like to do,  _give back_  to them. If I help you fix the laptop, then they'll thank you and they'll completely forget about one silly puppet!"

Phoebe looked over at the computer. Only 30 seconds remained.

Bill's one eye turned into a clock as he reached out his hand, blue flames bursting around it, "Tick tock, kid!" He yelled.

"Um, just one puppet? Fine!" Phoebe yelled as she reached out and shook his hand, hers becoming completely covered in the bright blue flames. "Which puppet are you going to pick, anyway?"

"Hmm... eenie, meenie, mynie..." on this last word his voice became dark and it started to echo, "YOU."


End file.
